


Park benches and cozy couches

by fl4nel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and daichi has a dog, daichi a kind local, kuroo is a tourist, kuroo is also drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fl4nel/pseuds/fl4nel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is on vacation in the countryside and discovers that his sense of orientation is even worse when he's drunk.<br/>Sawamura helps a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Park benches and cozy couches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoudAtlas (ConsultingAvengerM)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LoudAtlas+%28ConsultingAvengerM%29).



> Small gift for Mars because they are a good bro and I'm a Kurodai enabler how dare I.

Everything around him is spinning.

Kuroo grabs at the nearest lamp post to try and prevent himself from pathetically face planting into the ground. He manages—more or less, judging by the muffled laughs coming from the few people standing outside the bar—and stumbles to the other side of the street.

He thinks he hears someone yelling at him to call a cab and honestly, he would do just that if only his cellphone wasn’t dead. Now that he thinks about it, maybe he shouldn’t have used the last of its battery sending snapchats from the bar to Bokuto. But then again, those were kick ass pics and he has absolutely no regrets. He is pretty sure Bokuto’s never been in a bar where there are fish swimming on the ceilings. Pretty neat, if you ask him.

Those probably exist in Tokyo as well, but the point is neither him nor Bokuto have actually entered those bars and he would know, because they always go out together.

Man, the countryside really is full of surprises.

What a way to end his small vacation.

Kuroo is glad he took the weekend off from work. The fresh air and a little bit of alone time are more than welcomed in his life right now.

It’s not that he doesn’t like sharing an apartment with Bokuto and Oikawa—they all get along surprisingly well—but god those guys are a handful. Between Oikawa’s (mostly) playful tantrums and Bokuto being a literal safety hazard in the kitchen, needless to say things are never really _calm_ at their place. And it’s even worse when Lev pays them a visit.

Which he had done last week.

Twice.

Kuroo awkwardly trips on his own foot and winces at the sudden movement he has to do to keep his balance. He already feels the splitting headache he’ll have when he’ll wake up.

Maybe he _does_ have a few regrets, finally.

He looks up at the street in front of him and frowns.

He doesn’t remember coming that way. He turns around as fast as his current level of intoxication allows him, but the bar is already out of sight. When the hell did he change streets?

“Fuck,” he mumbles, “where am I?”

The street names –those he can read at least—mean nothing to him and this isn’t good. How is he supposed to find the way back to his motel now?

He looks around, but the streets are desperately empty, which comes as no surprise considering how late it is.

 _This isn’t Tokyo,_ Kuroo reminds himself, _most people actually go to sleep at decent hours here_.

After a few unsuccessful attempts at finding his way back by returning on his steps and trying real hard to remember the name of his motel, Kuroo feels like throwing up and is probably running around in circles. 

He gives up.

On his right, there is something that looks like a park and he decides that it will do for the night. His mouth feels stuffy from drinking too much, his eyes are closing by themselves and Kuroo honestly doesn’t think that his legs will last much longer. And the outside temperature isn’t that unpleasant either.

Plus, that bench looks super comfortable.

A night out won’t kill him and frankly, he is in no state to care. Not anymore.

Just as he’s about to pass out from exhaustion on said bench, he hears a timid cough coming from behind him.

He blinks.

There is a man with an unleashed dog standing a few meters away from his bench, looking slightly confused.

“Erm, are you alright?” the man asks.

Kuroo cannot move. He cannot think.

The man looks about his age, and if he really is as cute as he seems to be under the questionable amount of light there is in the park, Kuroo is sooo fucked.

 “You have a nice dog,” he blurts out.

And it’s true –the dog is a lively blond Labrador and looks cute and playful and didn’t even bark at him, which is a surprise. Hell, Kuroo would have probably barked at himself seeing him in this state—but he wants to punch himself.

That. Wasn’t the good answer.

_Congratulations Kuroo! That probably didn’t sound weird in the least! Way to go! Now he’s probably going to call the cops on you or something._

He curses at the alcohol he ingested for his inability to process his thoughts normally.

The man scrunches up his nose and arches an eyebrow, “Do you need help?” he asks again.

Great. Now he looks wary.

Kuroo shakes his head. “Hum, “he says eloquently,” I was just… I needed a place to sleep?”

The stranger stares at him, unimpressed.

Kuroo tries again, “I’m kinda lost—I couldn’t find my way back to the motel—but I’m also very tired so… yeah,” he vaguely gestures at the bench and the park.

Something seems to click on the man’s face because his expression opens and he nods.

“Rough night, huh?”

“I guess you could call it like that, yeah,” Kuroo agrees with what he wishes is a smile that doesn’t look too creepy.

He rubs his eyes.

Man, as handsome as this stranger might be, he really needs to sleep right now. What an awful timing.

The man chuckles nervously, “Listen, uh..”

“Kuroo,” Kuroo supplies with another smile.

“Kuroo,” the stranger repeats, “I happen to be living near this park, like literally just over the street, “he says pointing somewhere over his head,” and I don’t usually do that but I guess you could just come over for the night? I feel kind of bad about leaving a tourist out to sleep outside on a park bench. Especially if said tourist looks about to pass out. ”

Kuroo cannot believe it, “You have a kind heart…”

“Sawamura,” his savior smiles.

And that smile is the best thing Kuroo has seen all night.

“You have a kind heart, Sawamura. And if you’re serious on that offer, I think I’ll take it,”

As cozy as his park bench would have been, the mere thought of sleeping on a couch is enough to motivate Kuroo to stand up.

Well, stand up is a big word.

As soon as he puts weight on his legs, they give up and he awkwardly falls right back on the bench. He winces. Sawamura scoffs, “Do you need help, big guy?”

Kuroo laughs, “No, I’ll manage. Sorry about that.”

He tries again, more cautiously, slowly standing up while grabbing onto the bench for support. He knows he must be looking like a perfect idiot right now, but how the hell is he supposed to do it, really? Sawamura is staring at him, arms crossed on his chest with a small smirk playing on his lips.

Against all odds, Kuroo finally manages to stand up.

He walks carefully in Sawamura’s direction and, seeing him approaching, Sawamura’s dog wiggles his tail happily.

He extends a hand to try and reach for the animal’s fur –because damn, it looks soft and Kuroo just wants to pet it–and _that_ was a wrong move.

He loses his balance once again and he can fell himself falling, when suddenly there are arms –strong arms—reaching around his chest and lifting him up, preventing him from meeting the hard ground head first.

Kuroo blushes deep red when he realizes Sawamura caught him mid fall, “Oh shit, sorry,” he mumbles.

Sawamura’s laugh reverberates low in his throat and Kuroo can feel the vibrations from where he leans on the man’s side, “How much of that stupid pride do you think you still have, anyways?”

He grunts and lift Kuroo up higher, putting one of Kuroo’s arms around his neck and supporting the rest of the man’s weight with his other arm curled up around his hips.

“Alright, let’s get your drunken ass home,” he says, going in the direction he showed earlier.

They start walking and the dog just walks next to them, as if the whole situation is perfectly normal. 

Kuroo feels kind of bad for letting Sawamura drag him like that, but saying that he isn’t enjoying it even a little bit would be a lie. Heck, the man is a lot stronger than what he looks like and Kuroo can feel the shift of his muscles underneath his shirt and he smells really, really good. Frankly, this could be worse.

True to his words, Sawamura doesn’t live that far away from the park. The walk there takes them two minutes, and that’s with him supporting Kuroo’s entire weight for most of it.

“Thank god I live on the first floor,” Sawamura says out of breath, awkwardly unlocking his door while still grabbing onto Kuroo to make sure he isn’t falling to the floor.

His place is dark, but looks pretty big from what Kuroo can see.

Sawamura leads him into the living room and on the couch without opening the lights. Kuroo cannot stop a sigh of happiness from leaving his throat when he finally sits down.

Damn. This is way better than what he was expecting.

Sawamura chuckles, “I’ll be back with a pillow and a blanket, just give me a few moments,” then leaves the room. The dog lays down next to the couch and Kuroo can’t help but smile at the sight.

“Hey buddy,” he says, gently scratching the animal behind his ears.

The light coming from outside is peeking through the crack of the curtains, and allows Kuroo to distinguish a fully furnished room, complete with a TV, a coffee table, a couch and a small armchair. The area gives off nice vibes, Kuroo decides.

Sawamura is back soon, his arms full, holding a pillow, a blanket, and a glass of water.

He drops everything but the glass next to Kuroo and hands him the water.

“Looks like Tenor likes you, huh,” he comments, referring to the dog that’s practically lying at Kuroo’s feet by now, panting happily.

 “Seems like it,” Kuroo chuckles, gulping down the water, “Thank you for all of this, I appreciate a lot,” he says once he’s done.

“For the water? Don’t worry, man. It’s on the house.”

Kuroo fidgets awkwardly.

Is he serious? Is he not? Sawamura’s face is neutral and Kuroo really can’t tell if he’s fucking with him or if he’s just dense.

“Erm, no? –Well yes but not just—urgh,” he tries, mind still clouded, “not just the water,” he breathes out, “You’ve been super nice and I’m just a lost, drunk stranger and—“

“Woah!” Sawamura stops him with a grin, “I was kidding. I told you, I couldn’t just let you sleep outside. Now,” he says with a menacing expression on his face,” Go to sleep, you look like death.”

“Wow. Thanks,” Kuroo answers, smiling. He installs the blanket and the pillow nonetheless.

Sawamura hums in agreement and leaves the room. He stops in the doorway to call his dog that looks up at him but doesn’t move an inch from where he’s lying at Kuroo’s feet. Kuroo snickers.

Sawamura shots him a glare, but eventually gives up with a small “Whatever, goodnight.”

He falls into a deep slumber almost automatically.

 

 

*

As expected, Kuroo wakes up with a terrible headache. He groans and attempts to check his phone by habit, before realizing that it’s still dead. He sighs and painfully lifts himself up in a sitting position, his feet stepping on something soft.

A small yelp answers him and Kuroo blinks.

A dog?

“Shit, sorry,” he apologizes to the big ball of fur that just wiggle his tail happily in answer.

Staring around him, he realizes that the room is not, in fact, his motel room and that he’s not, in fact, alone in it.

Sawamura is looking at him, leaning on the doorway, “Slept well, Sleeping Beauty?” he calls out teasingly.

He looks even more handsome in broad daylight. His face is all smooth angles and high cheekbones, his eyes deep and warm and yes, Kuroo concludes, this is most definitely the body of an athlete he can guess under the tight fitting shirt the other man is wearing.

No wonder he was able to drag him last night!

“Y-yes, thanks,” he sputters, looking away hastily from the way Sawamura’s arms look even more defined when he’s crossing them on his chest.

“I brought you painkillers,” Sawamura points the glass of water and the two pills he left on the coffee table, “And after –well if you are not in a rush or anything--,” he adds quickly, “I made breakfast and there is enough for two, so.”

He seems a bit flushed and Kuroo can’t help but to smile.

“Sure,” he agrees, “But I really need to use the bathroom first.”

“No problem,” Sawamura laughs, “It’s the second door on your left.”

He goes back into the kitchen. Kuroo swallows the medicine and the water and stands up.

Making his way to the bathroom, he can hear Sawamura humming to himself and speaking to his dog in a soft voice and if that’s not the most adorable thing Kuroo had ever heard, he’s ready to die.

The bathroom is similar to the rest of the apartment. Practically furnished, without lots of decoration. Sawamura seems pretty down to earth and not the type to embarrass himself with unnecessary things. There were a few pictures on the walls though, Kuroo recalls.

There is only one toothbrush near the sink.

“Do you live alone?” He asks once he’s done and back to the kitchen. Sawamura had motioned him to sit down at the table earlier, insisting he didn’t need any help and now Kuroo is stuck uselessly waiting to be served, as if he was a guest in a fancy hotel rather than a drunken tourist squatting the couch of a kind stranger.

He isn’t sure if the question is a line he should cross, but Sawamura doesn’t seem to mind.

“Yeah,” he says, laying down tea and plates on the table, “It’s quite recent, though. I use to have a flatmate, but right now he’s studying abroad so it’s just me and Tenor.” He gives an affectionate look to his dog. “What about you?” He asks looking up at Kuroo.

“Me?”

“Yes. Well, actually where are you from? I forgot to ask you.”

“Oh. Hum, Tokyo,” he hums, “I took the weekend off for a small vacation.”

“And a good old party is what it takes for you to unwind?” Sawamura teases, sitting down in front of him.

“Not all the time,” Kuroo corrects him with a grin, “it seemed like a good idea yesterday, at least.”

Sawamura chuckles.

They eat their breakfast while making small conversation and, the more they talk, the more Kuroo can’t believe his luck. Sawamura –Daichi is his first name—is really interesting. He laughs a lot (and that makes his eyes crinkle), makes snarky remarks from time to time and, more importantly, is a very good listener. He’s attentive to what Kuroo’s saying, nodding and making small noises of encouragement whenever he feels like it’s necessary and honestly, Kuroo isn’t sure he wants to leave.

Yet, about hour later he finds himself on the porch in front of Daichi’s apartment building, his cell now functioning thanks to the charger the other man lent him. He’s holding a very detailed map of the city where Sawamura circled is motel in red, _“If you ever end up in a park at midnight again, just come by. You know where I live.”_

The more Kuroo looks at it, the more he can’t believe he managed to get lost last night. He must have gotten a lot more wasted than what he thought.

“I guess this is goodbye,” he tells Daichi, knowing full well how melodramatic he sounds, “Thanks a lot for everything and if there is anything I can give you to make up for your troubles, you can ask me. Money, food, heck, I can give you my shirt if you want.”

Daichi laughs and Kuroo’s stomach does all sorts of interesting things.

“That won’t be necessary,” Daichi chides, smiling. He comes closer to Kuroo and looks him in the eye while grabbing his cellphone, “Although, I didn’t give you my charger for nothing.”

Kuroo flashes him a smirk, “Oh?”

He waits patiently while the other man taps his number in his phone.

Daichi gives it back to him with flushed cheeks. “Yeah,” he breathes out, “the least you can do now is to call me next time you come in town.”

Kuroo grins. It could very well happen sooner than they both think.

“You got it.”

Sawamura’s laugh is still echoing in his head when he boards his train to Tokyo.

_Man, the countryside really is full of surprises._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry I won't tell daisuga
> 
> find me at galaxytooru.tumblr.com


End file.
